


fright night

by lovevalley45



Series: what to expect when you're expecting - 35th edition [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: All they wanted was a relaxing Halloween in the midst of pre-parental panic. Of course, when do things ever go to plan?





	fright night

**Author's Note:**

> i specifically waited until today to post it bc according to the gravity falls wiki it's summerween and i wanted an excuse to post this
> 
> technically this is part of another au which i will. never post but it works well on its own so i went with it
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Even in the stress of getting ready for a new baby, Nate was looking forward to Halloween. It seemed like he and Zari had barely had a moment to relax but tonight was a night for horror movies and eating leftover candy.

The Time Bureau was even getting into the spirit (the dad jokes were already starting to come out), with a historical costume contest. He’d only come in second, but he was proud of his 18th century French revolutionary outfit. It was more accurate than McNeil’s 80s outfit, in his opinion. At least he’d gotten a silver award of a bag of candy.

Still, he was happy to go home, looking like an extra from a movie about Marie Antoniette except for his prize. Fake pumpkins and festive garland that greeted him as he portaled onto the porch of the little house they were renting.

Nate stepped inside the house, grabbing the bowl of candy that was already out. There was less than he’d remembered, which he suspected wasn’t the result of kids who’d started early. He poured the candy he’d brought home inside, before calling out, “Z?”

“In the kitchen!” she replied.

He put down the bowl and went into the kitchen, where she was standing at the counter on her laptop. She was wearing a black sweater, with her hair up in a ponytail. By her computer, there was a suspicious pile of candy wrappers.

“I didn’t know the Time Bureau was changing the dress code,” Zari said when she looked up.

Nate tugged on his shirt. “I’m actually missing the suit a little,” he joked with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Well, I haven’t gone into labor yet, so… pretty good.” She closed her laptop, giving him the chance to look at the rest of her sweater. Right over her baby bump, a sequined pumpkin stood out against the black wool. 

“I see even Gideon Jr. is dressing up,” Nate said, motioning to her sweater.

Zari looked down at her sweater, before rolling her eyes. “Oh, yeah. Gift from Mona.” She smiled, cradling her stomach. “And I’m pretty sure we agreed that you were going to stop calling the baby Gideon Jr.”

He walked over to her side of the counter. “Well, I think you look cute in that sweater.” She gave him a soft glare, but didn’t complain when he leaned down to kiss her. “And Gideon Jr. is still a cute nickname.”

“The only who agrees with you is Gideon, you know that, right?”

Before he could reply, the doorbell rang. “Trick or treaters. I’ll get it,” Nate said. “And Ray likes it.”

“Of course he does,” Zari said as he left the kitchen, and he couldn’t help but smile.

He went out to the living room, grabbing the candy bowl as he opened the door. On the porch, a little boy dressed as Kid Flash smiled up at him. “Twick or tweat!”

He bent down on one knee to drop a lollipop into his bag. “Nice choice.” 

Behind her son, the boy’s mom smiled as the boy said, “Thank you!”

Nate got up and closed the door, smiling. If someone had told him a year ago that he was going to be a father in a few days, he never would have believed them. But here he was, in a house somewhere in the DC suburbs, close to domestic bliss. 

It was weird to think about it. Weirder than being a Legends, or working at a government agency that protected the timeline. But he knew they’d make it work. 

When he got back into the kitchen, Zari was leaning against the counter, one hand on her back as she grimaced. 

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Nate asked, coming up to her. “Gideon Jr. trying to make her debut?”

“God, I hope not,” she said, raising her head to look at him. “I’ll be fine.” She took her hand off the counter, turning towards him. “How about you change out of that costume so we can get to movie night?”

“Yeah, this is historically accurate, but not that comfortable.” He kissed her on the cheek. “You make popcorn, and I’ll be right back.”

Nate went into their room to change into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt before going back out to the living room. He put on the first ‘Scream’ movie, pausing it as he waited for Z.

Eventually, she came out to join him, cradling the bowl of popcorn. She sat on the couch next to him, putting the popcorn on the coffee table. “Find a movie?” Zari asked, leaning against his chest.

“Yeah,” he said, unpausing the movie. He put the remote on the coffee table, resting his hand on the tacky pumpkin over her belly as she moved closer. “Hey, how about Pumpkin as a nickname?”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I think I actually like Gideon Jr. better.” She put her hand on top of his, a little family of three.

Nate smiled. “So you admit it’s cute?”

She let out a little laugh, running her thumb over his. “I didn’t say that.”

The first scene started and everything seemed normal for once.

For a while, their night of relaxation was going well. The trick or treaters were few and far in between as they got through the movie. Nate noticed that Zari kept moving around, like she couldn’t get comfortable. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, stroking the back of her hand.

“My back’s bothering me, it’s nothing,” she replied, though she winced a little when she moved again.

Nate didn’t quite believe that it was nothing. Even with that, it had been all fine until the doorbell rang right before the big reveal.

“I’ll get it,” Zari said, patting Nate’s leg. 

“Are you sure?”

She gave him a baffled look. “Yeah. Stop worrying.” She pushed herself off the couch, going to the door. 

He paused the movie to watch her grab the candy bowl, before opening the door to give candy to the trick or treaters. Even if it was weird at times, it was easy to imagine settling down into this domestic life with her at his side. 

Zari smiled as she turned back to him. She was about to put the candy bowl down before she slowly stood up, groaning as she put her hand on her stomach.

“Hey, Nate?” she asked, her voice strained as her eyes dropped down to that stupid pumpkin design.

He nodded, fear creeping up his throat. “Uh-huh.”

“Remember when I said I didn’t want to have a baby on Halloween?” 

“Yeah?” Nate said, already ready to go.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes. “Well, that’s what’s happening,” Zari said, tilting her head a little.

In an instant, he was off the couch and running to their room. “I knew it’d be a Halloween baby!” It wasn’t the stupidest thing he’d said under pressure, but it was definitely close. 

“You can brag when we get to the hospital!” Zari shouted. “Fuck!”

There went their relaxing night, Nate thought. It’d been good when it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked leave a kudo n maybe a comment if you're feeling brave! 
> 
> find me at lovevalley45.tumblr.com if y'all want to talk abt steelhacker or smth idk. also i swear i'm finishing the rest of those prompts


End file.
